


Rant

by bklue18



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklue18/pseuds/bklue18
Summary: How would you feel getting stared at all day?





	Rant

**[Original story first posted on my now-defunct Wordpress blog]**

Look at all of these people.

They walk in as if they've never seen a place like this before.  I'll bet you one out of every ten of them who walk through the doors don't even know what they are here for.

It gets tiring - day after day, greeting people like I mean it.  Sure, some of the smart, classy ones deserve the greeting I give but the others, HA!  They don't even know my name.  They just know me as that lady.  Don't even get me started on those pesky kids.  I hate it when they come running through the doors and down the corridors, like it's their own personal playground.  This is a highly regarded place with priceless gems, you irritating munchkins.  Have some respect and decorum.

But you know what's the most annoying thing about these kids that I absolutely loathe?  They enjoy giving opinions about the way I look.  I'll have you know that I am a beautiful and respectable woman with many suitors in my day.

Alright, alright.  That's enough of my ranting.  It's been a tiring day today and we're about to close.  Sigh, just a few more and we're done.

Just another hour of smiling.

I can do this.

* * *

"Mom, mom!" A little boy shouted. "Is this it?"

"Yes honey." His mother replied.

The little boy and his mother both looked at the painting before them.

"What do you think, honey?" His mother asked. "Isn't she beautiful?"

The little boy shrugged. "She's fat."

He looked away as his mother started to tell him facts she read from the guidebook.  He tuned out as soon as his attention landed on something else in the distance.  Not bothering to look at his mother, he went in the direction of his new fascination.  Realizing her son was not by her side anymore, his mother ran after him, leaving the gallery wing abruptly where the smiling portrait of Mona Lisa hung.


End file.
